


Светлый псих, тёмный псих...

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Oleksiy_Lipatov



Series: Фанфики по Толкину [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Silmarillion AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov
Summary: Маэдрос против Балрога. Оба жгут от души!Maedhros vs Balrog. Those gays rock!
Series: Фанфики по Толкину [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846564
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Арты и коллажи G - PG-13





	Светлый псих, тёмный псих...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Звезда на излом](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/655015) by Кимури. 




End file.
